


The Dragon Rider

by Original_Work



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon Riders, F/F, Fantasy, Girl Penis, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shapeshifting, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Work/pseuds/Original_Work
Summary: Once every four years, the Gossamer trees blossomed, releasing its special pollen. The pollen affected humans in a unique way, sending them into a frenzy of sexual desire. The alpha dragon and her young omega rider share a night of passion out in the palace gardens among other celebrants.
Relationships: Dragon/Dragon Rider, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	The Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



Kiara’s thumb dug at her calloused palm, a nervous tick. “Nia, I need to ask you something.”

“Are you finally ready to discuss the scroll you are hiding between our furs?”

The shapeshifter looked up from writing, responding to yet another request for their unique services. The pot had lost half its ink since Kiara had entered the main den. Nia knew the rider wanted to talk but also knew that she needed to let the girl come to the words on her own time.

“You knew about that?”

The ancient one stood, taking the few steps to her rider. Fingers laced through dark locks as lips locked. A gasp of surprise allowed Nia tongue access to plunder the shorter woman’s mouth. Her tongue skimmed over her lover’s tongue, flicking it playfully.

She pulled away with a nip to plump lips. “There is nothing you do that I do not know, little one.”

“I…” Kiara’s ragged breath touched the other woman’s lips. They were still so close. Nia loved dominating her rider, pushing her limits.

A smirk showed across the dragon’s lips. “And you know that there is not a scroll that enters this domain that I am unaware of.” Between legions of grateful city states and requests for aid with even the smallest matters, the dragon was constantly sifting through scrolls in a dozen languages. 

The duo knew no allegiance to any one kingdom. Their job was to protect all men. Kingdoms across seas had statues in their honor. 

“You were cleaning the furs and found it didn’t you?”

For millennia, Nia lived away from mortal men, choosing a quiet life among the mountains where scrolls kept her company and the rare centuries visit from a clutch mate was her only disturbance. The dragon wanted no part in the wars that had torn apart her brethren. She remained riderless.

She had no desire to associate with the war hungry humans, not until the day came that the goblins attacked her, leaving gaping holes in the thin membrane of her wing.

The goblins came in hordes, impervious to her flame, and attacked through tunnels their little claws had been digging through her mountain for near a decade. The things came in search of the fabled dragon’s gold. In reality, the cavernous home was little more than a wealth of scrolls in dragon knowledge and pelts of animals killed by Nia in human form, keeping the draft from the stone walls. 

With stumbling flight, Nia had descended her high mountain top home, offering aid to the humans in return for a rider's help in riding her cave of the varment. The warrior with the most cunning plan would become her rider, her confidant. A young omega’s plan had been the best. The only one that allowed for her scrolls safety as well as keeping the dragon from taking more harm. Kiara had done far more work in capturing the little beasts than Nia. There was no question who deserved the honor of rider. The omega was willing to put herself in harm's way for the dragon, going against natural instinct to save the alpha’s precious scrolls. 

“Are you claiming that I am not omnipotent?”

“I am sure you are, darling.” Laughter danced in the rider's eyes. “Do I even have to tell you what it said or did you read it when you were snooping?”

The ancient one humphed, her smirk easily turning into a pout. Kiara moved to place a quick peck upon pouting lips. “Although I do know what it said. I would appreciate it if you asked me whatever it is you had wanted originally.”

Kiara sighed. The weight on her chest was no longer overwhelming. The scent of her alpha, putting her at ease. 

“I have been invited to Naseus’s palace for the Gossamer Trees Celebration.” Her time before Nia, when she was a part of the Neama regiment, she had been invited to the palace for a different celebration. It had been an honor to be in the service of Neama. She and fellows were not the first into battle. No, they were the strategic fist that slammed down, ending the battles. Being warriors of great repute earned them respect from King Naseus. No doubt many of her senior comrades would attend the Gossamer festivities there in a fortnight. “It is a true honor to be invited to the palace.”

“If you desired, I am sure many palaces would welcome you for the festivities.”

The young rider shook her head. It was true that they were welcomed in almost every castle across the land now, but one of her homeland would always hold a special place. Naseus’s own palace commissioned a mural to commemorate their defeat of Draku the Three Headed Cyclops who had terrorized his lands.

Nia’s fire wasn’t strong enough to pierce the tough hide. It was only Kiara’s arrows flying true into the three eyes that was enough to stumble the beast, allowing Nia’s claws to open its throat. Together they were a great team. Where Nia’s fire failed, Kiara was there. The dragon's claws could slash the throat of many a beast but it left her soft underbelly vulnerable. 

The dragon needed the rider as much as the rider needed her strong steed. 

“Some old friends from my regiment will be attending.”

“And you wish to go?”

“I have never missed a Gossamer Celebration.”

Six celebrations had passed since the rider’s birth, two that Kiara had been old enough to participate in. Normally, Kiara would have attended the celebration of her own city, where in the past, she had charmed both alpha and omega women alike with tales of her adventures with the renown Neama regiment. Of course, those tales were nothing now that she rode with Nia. 

Petty squabbles between men were small insignificant truths in Kiara’s history now that battles with sorcerers and monsters littered her memories. Such stories were all anyone wanted to hear, but not Nia. She was fascinated with the maidens' short history. Late at night, flesh pressed close to flesh, the dragon would ask her to tell her tales of human conquest. 

The dragon tilted her head. She knew of mortal human celebrations. Once every four years, the Gossamer trees blossomed, releasing its special pollen. The pollen affected humans in a unique way, sending them into a frenzy of sexual desire. 

“Do you wish for my permission? I know the tradition is to lead where your uninhibited eyes take you.” A sadness tore at Nia’s chest, one in which she suppressed.

Kiara’s brain braid waved in the air as she shook her head. “I am not asking permission. I am asking if you would like to go?”

“Dragons cannot feel the effects of the pollen.” Unlike humans, a dragons' desire for release and gratification were not heightened into a state of frenzy and abandon by the special pollen. They were already an uninhibited people, taking what they desired when they felt it. 

“I know. But it is my people’s tradition, and it means a lot to me.” Kiara felt as though the answer was going to be no. Nia was normally so generous about spending time with other humans for Kiara’s benefit. Every harvest they still broke bread with the Kiara’s parents despite Nia’s own discomfort being around large crowds in her human form. She was willing to do it for her rider.

“It would not serve the purpose of the festivities for me to attend. It is for partners to be uninhibited together.”

Kiara laughed nervously. “I don’t think you are very inhibited Nia, at least by human standards.”

Nia raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question.

“Oh please, you poured hot wax on me last week that you were melting with your dragon breath while I was tied to a boulder in the middle of the forest.”

The ancient one sniffed the air, chin raised. “I do what I please.”

“Exactly!”

“It is not the same. I have heard your bawdy tales of the tavern wenches and fellow warriors that you have lain with during these festivities.”

From confusion to downright mirth spread across the young girl’s face. “Are you jealous?”

The dragon glared, not liking being mocked. “We are soul bonded. I feel what you feel. Every touch of another on your flesh would be a thousand knives to my heart, but if it is something you desire, I would suffer for you.”

Kiara’s face no longer held glee. “Of course! You are my mate. There has not been nor will there ever be another now that we are one.”

“It will not be the same.”

Nia’s jealousy raged hotter than her dragon’s flame. A white-hot inferno of possessive need for her young mate made all the stronger by the knowledge of how breakable the human was. After their mating, she had demanded to know the number of people Kiara had laid with, giving her orgasm after orgasm until she surpassed that number three times over. She wished to be the young maiden’s only and it burned at a primal part of dragon brain that others had touched what was hers. 

Dragons saw the world as territory, what was theirs and what was yet to be claimed. Kiara was as much hers as she was the girl’s. Even so her mind often went into dark places, imaging killing every lover that her mate once had in one flaming breath, an easy feat for the dragon. 

The ancient one had had many copulations with many creatures both in human and dragon form. Dragons had no sense of shame. Nia would have happily listed every lover for her rider, but Kiara never asked for any details, too afraid of the answers she would get. 

“It does not matter. I want to be there with you while I am uninhibited, when I can give all of myself to you without silly human hang-ups, as you would say.”

Nia leaned her head against her mate’s, their breath mingling. Her nose bummed the other woman’s, a nuzzling habit she kept from her dragon form. “I would like that, little one. I have always wished for you to share more of your darker desires with me.”

“You shall know all soon, my love. Under the moonlight in Naseus’s palace, I shall bear my desire for you before all.” Their mouths melded to one another in molten heat. This time Nia was not more dominant, instead she had let Kiara take control, showing her passion for the older woman. 

It was a long moment before they broke apart, a teasing smile returning to Nia’s mouth. “You do not wish to go to your village? The farmhand Sofia seemed quite smitten with you last harvest. I would love to show her what is mine.”

* * *

“You smell delicious tonight, mi amour,” the shapeshifter whispered, her fingers ghosting along the smooth-red leather. 

The humans around them could not see the flutter of the rider’s abdomen muscles, but Nia could feel them. She loved touching the younger girl in human form. It was so unlike her dragon form when her tough scales didn’t even allow her to feel the warmth of Kiara’s thighs clinching desperately to her back as she broke into a fast dive. 

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” 

Kiara had checked many times with Nia already, more reflecting her own trepidation than that of the other woman. 

“It is the custom of your people.” Silver slits bore into deep chocolate orbs. “We shall honor their ways.”

“But I know your people don’t-”

“Your people are my people, Kiara.” 

No matter how many times Nia reminded the young maiden of this, it never felt real. The near-immortal could never be mistaken as a human. Even now, she glowed. Every eye in the palace lingered longer on the shapeshifter, practically ignoring the royalty that populated the celebration.

“Your radiance is turning every eye in the palace.”

“I believe it is the comely maiden in her riding leathers that has the court weak at its knees.”

“I do believe you are right,” a woman said, stepping close to the pair and out of the shadows she had been watching them from. “But red was always her color.”

Diana smiled, her eyes very noticeably tracing the rider’s form. Kiara grimaced, her gut tightening. This wasn’t good.

Diana had been Kiara’s mentor in the Neama regiment. They fought together, ate together, trained together, and shared the same bedroll every night. It had been for practical reasons back then. Staying warm from the biting winter wasn’t easy when sleeping out in the forest. It wasn’t like she had had a mountain cave and Nia to keep her warm back then. 

Of course, it hadn’t always been _just_ for practicality. The alpha knew her body intimately as her second did hers. They weren’t exclusive. It was against the regiment’s code. One could not have attachments. It clouded a soldier’s judgment on the battlefield. 

In order to ensure no attachments, the alpha and her second, shared bed roles with many others and neither had ever shared in the Gossamer festival together, instead choosing locals and other warriors to enjoy. Still she remembered Diana’s eyes lingering on her then, watching as another alpha took her on all fours in the dirt, pollen coating their sweaty forms. 

They had not parted on good terms. The alpha had tried to exert her will on the omega and keep her with the regiment. She had walked away from the older warrior without looking back. Kiara was no weakling. She was a dragon rider; her omega would not bow.

“Diana,” Kiara acknowledged with a polite albeit forced nod.

At this festival, most were giving them a wide berth, seeing the dragon and her rider as gods among mortals. It was not completely untrue, but Kiara did not totally appreciate how unapproachable she was now. Still, she wished it wasn’t Diana that had broken their isolation. Any other member of her old company, just not her. 

Instinctually, the dragon did not like this woman. This feeling was heightened as she felt the muscles of her mate’s abdomen tightened. Whoever this woman was, she was making her mate feel ill at ease, something she would not stand for.

Moving in front of Kiara, a subtle displace of protectiveness lost on the humans, Nia stuck out her hand in the traditional human greeting. “I am Nia, Protector of the Calpulus Mountains and Friend to Humans. I do not believe we have been introduced.”

The bronze skinned woman seemed unimpressed as she shook hands. “I am Diana Calpurnica, Warrior and Captain of Neama regiment.”

“You have been made captain?” Surprise was evident in Kiara’s voice but from their bond Nia knew the truth; the envy that lay below. 

“Last harvest when we were in Durlun.”

Nia beat Kiara to speak this time. “Congratulations, Captain. I do believe that is considered quite the honor.”

“It is,” a gleam took hold of green eyes. She was watching the rider, her eyes not even flicking in acknowledgement to the shapeshifter. “Too bad you are no longer with us Kiara, as my second you would have been made the general. We could have worked _intimately_ with one another.”

Nia eye’s narrowed reflexively. The captain’s grin broadened.

She was either fearless or truly stupid to be goading the dragon. “A shame for your unit, I am sure. Kiara has shown me time and again quite how,” she turned slightly, hugging the younger to her side and kissing the soft flesh below her ear, “ _skilled_ she is.”

Kiara could smell them. Both alphas pheromones were strong in the air. They were posturing, feeling one another out. 

It made her feel like a piece of meat, something she would not put up with. She was a strong omega who didn’t need an alpha. If her love and desire did not run as deep as it did for Nia, she would have found an omega server to spend the night with.

“As good as it is to see you, Diana. I believe that we must get ready. The blossoming will occur soon.” She reached back, gripping Nia’s hand, ready to steer her away to another area of the room. Perhaps they would find a place near Jillian, the royal swordsmith, who was making several daggers for her. The alpha and her plump omega baker was always sweet. 

“Actually, I thought you might like to join the revelry with me tonight.” 

The human alpha was smirking. The omega was truly shocked by her audacity. What had she seen in this woman so long ago?

“I...no, no, Nia and I already have plans.” She tugged the dragon’s hand. She noticed small scales had started to appear on her knuckles, a sign that it was definitely time to go before Nia decided to show the disrespectful woman a thing or two. 

“Now,” she tugged harder on the hand in hers, “if you’ll excuse us.”

Nia let her mate start to lead her away, but before they got too far away. She stopped, turning back to the other woman. “You know what they say. Once you take a dragon, you never go back.”

This time it was the older woman who led Kiara, who was flushed head to toe, away. Skillfully she maneuvered the crowd, smiling and offering pleasantries to those who dared get close enough. It did not take long to find a pile of pillows that were off to the side and unoccupied. A lone Gossamer tree stood nearby. It wasn’t where most would choose to celebrate, instead wanting to be near the thicket of trees where they could take in as much of the pollen as possible.

Nia sat on spread, encouraging the younger woman to do the same. No remorse was in her eyes. In fact, she looked positively gleeful.

“You didn’t have to say that,” the omega hissed.

Nia turned. Her grin was predatory. “Is it not true, darling?”

Kiara glared but did not say anything. She sat on the pillows, allowing Nia to draw her in close. “May I remove your leathers?”

The full moon was already beginning to reach its highest point. In mere moments the flowers of the Gossamer Trees would bloom, releasing their sex pollen on the awaiting crowd. Clothing would be shed quickly in favor of the soft touch of a lover’s flesh. The pollen would coat them like a blanket. Nia had spoken to the sensibility of wearing a dress to the celebration as it was easy to remove, but the rider had refused. She did not leave their cave without her riding leathers. It was both an honor and a sensible habit. If something bad were to happen, the soft skin of her thighs would be rubbed raw against the bone hard scales. Her leathers were the only thing that protected her. 

The dragon had convinced her to leave her mask behind. It protected her from the fast winds, allowing her to see even when Nia was racing through the clouds at breakneck speeds. It was probably for the best. She would hate for something to happen to it when she was engaged in the more primal activities of the evening.

Flesh already gleamed in the moonlight around them. Royalty, chefs, nobility, palace guards, honored guests, servers, everyone was preparing, shedding clothes without care. They didn’t have much time left.

Kiara nodded. She was still miffed at her lover, but not overly so. She understood how alphas, especially dragon ones, could be territorial. Having met Nia’s family, she was surprised to realize that her dragon had far more restraint than her cousins who, when they saw something they wanted, simply took it. 

The ancient one knelt. 

A servant nearby gasped at the action. A dragon kneeling at the feet of a human was not a common sight.

A blush painted Kiara’s cheeks. Arousal pooled between her thighs despite her embarrassment. 

Nimble fingers made practiced work of the boots and then the red leather jacket, unbuckling the garment and casually tossing it to the floor. Nipples immediately hardened in the cool night air. For once, Kiara had done without her chest binding. 

The dragon blew a heated breath on the sensitive buds, enjoying the way her mate jerked and twitched at the feeling. 

A mouth closed around the girl’s left breast, teeth tugging lightly at her nipple as her tongue soothed the tormented skin. 

Kiara gasped, drawing several more eyes. They were not the only ones starting the festivities early, but they were the most legendary. The rider steadfastly ignored those watching them. Her attention elsewhere as her wetness increased, making the leather between her legs sticky. She wished she had worn an undergarment. She had not anticipated the dragon’s performance before the pollen. 

Nia switched breasts, lavishing the same amount of attention on the other breast before letting it go with a wet ‘pop’. She gave her mate a wicked smile as her hands began to unfasten supple, leather trousers. “Remind me again, who do you belong to?”

The omega tried to open her mouth, a snarky remark ready on her tongue, but it died out as soon as the alpha’s hand made contact with her clit. The dragon fingers danced along the slick flesh, her grin only becoming wider with each movement. 

A gurgled groan escaped from Kiara’s lips.

“Oh dear, you are ruining your leathers,” Nia teased playfully. “I think we better fix that.”

The truth was the dragon did not care a fiddle for the rider’s clothing. She may have paid a king’s ransom for them, but she would gladly do so again and again if it meant arousing her mate. She just wanted to finally feel the young woman’s skin against hers. 

Unlike Kiara, she was acutely aware of people watching them, especially whose eyes they were. Nia could practically feel Diana’s eyes boring into them. She was all too happy to put on a show for the _Captain_. 

“Lift your bum, darling.”

The rider complied, allowing her alpha to remove her pants, leaving her naked glory bare before all. 

“You trimmed,” the dragon noted, spreading her partner’s legs. The girl’s bush formed a small triangle at the apex of her thighs. “It’s like you already knew what I had in mind.”

Kiara’s eyes widened as Nia’s mouth descended on her hot, wet slit. There were only two things Nia kept in human form that spoke to the truth of her dragon heritage. Her eyes, which stayed silver despite the transition, and her tongue. Her long, very nonhuman tongue remained the same.

She squealed, a very un-warrior like sound, as the forked tongue wasted no time, going straight to the source of her wetness. It did not tease her. No Nia wanted to fuck her with the long organ, giving her a taste of what her cock would be doing later. 

Nia’s tongue went from thrusting into her to flicking Kiara’s sensitive bud. Licking and sucking the clit in a soft rhythm. The dragon would later wish she had better timing. As the omega moaned, wiggling her hips, the Gossamer tree celebration began. The small, lonely tree near the pair dusted the women with its golden pollen.

Somehow the pollen got both up the dragon’s nose and in her mouth, forcing her to lean back, spitting a swirl of gold particles onto the floor with a disgusted growl. 

Kiara didn’t notice. Her senses were being awakened on a new level. She could taste her mate’s pheromones in the air. It was something dragons could do easily but not humans with their vastly inferior senses. 

“I can...smell you,” the young woman husked. 

The dragon stopped trying to get the pollen off of her and looked to her mate. Kiara’s eyes were blown wide, pupils dilated in an unnatural way. The lust was still clear. 

“I need you!” the omega growled, pulling her alpha up from her knees. Even in human form, Nia was strong, but her balance on two legs rather than four had always been lacking. It made it easy for her to fall into her mate’s arms. 

Kiara did not waste time. Her lips were on the shapeshifter’s immediately, her hands tearing at fabric. The thin dress gave way beneath her frantic movement. 

“Slow down, pet,” the alpha chided. She pulled back, pulling the once fabulous material from her body. A particularly gifted nymph had made the garment for her. The one of a kind dress was now nothing more than rags after the omega’s rough treatment. Nia could not bring herself to care. It was refreshing seeing her mate in such a state, her need driving past any prudish human teachings to let her instincts take over. 

“Let me lead.” The dragon cooed as she leaned to kiss the girl.

The human was not willing to let the alpha take things slow. The warrior flipped them.

“What are you-”

Kiara ignored her. Her hands immediately went to the dragon's thick member. “Need you inside.”

The omega inside of Kiara growled. Her mate’s pheromones were thick, calling for her. She hovered over her dragon's body. Nia, too stunned to move, let her throbbing member be guided into the warm slick of the omega’s pussy. 

“Fuck.” No matter how many times she felt their union. Sinking into the warm heat was almost overwhelming. “So good.”

The omega keened. Her body was humming. Her hips frantically rolled against her lover’s, driving the alpha’s cock into her fully. “Yeesss!”

Together their bodies melted into each other. Kiara’s body thrummed. Her thighs slapped down with each bounce. Nia did her best to meet her mate thrust for thrust, but the omega was frantic, riding her as though the world would end if she did not get her mate’s knot. 

For once the dragon was powerless to her rider’s needs. She was so used to being in charge both in their missions and in their sexual encounters, whether they took place on their furs or on the battlefield covered in their enemy’s blood. It was both eye opening and highly erotic to see her mate taking her pleasure with such vigor. 

“Such a good girl” Nia cooed.

“Merlin’s balls,” Kiara groaned. Her dilated pupils stared down at her woman. “You’re so big. Are you always this big?”

The dragon smirked. “Maybe the pollen is affecting me.”

The rider’s eyes rolled in her head. She would not be surprised if that were true. 

“That’s it, Kiara. Take it. Be mine.”

The omega could already feel the knot swelling at the base of the dragon’s cock. It popped inside of her with some effort. It would seal them together but not stop her from grinding down, chasing orgasm after orgasm. 

The alpha growled. The feeling of her mate’s walls squeezing her sensitive knot was too much. Her seed began to paint the inside of the omega’s walls. It was enough to send Kiara over the edge as well. Her scream of release turned heads. 

Diana’s eyes locked on them, seeing with dismay the look of hunger the couple gave each other. Tonight, the palace would ring with the sound of their release. Within the year a new statue of dragon and rider would find a home in the garden; one that would commemorate their carnal release between the Gossamer trees.


End file.
